


Chances

by begin_fiction



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Contains spoilers?, Episode: s05e10 Vincent and the Doctor, Gen, if you've seen the episode you'll understand the title, short one shot that I made at school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begin_fiction/pseuds/begin_fiction
Summary: Amy thinks about the time when she had met Vincent Van Gogh.[Short one shot that takes a few months after meeting Vincent.]
Kudos: 3





	Chances

**Author's Note:**

> A week ago I had watched Vincent and the Doctor(because YouTube recommended me the video of Vincent seeing his art out of nowhere but thanks YouTube!) and holy that episode.. it was great in all ways. It had made me interested to learn about Van Gogh more. And when I am over with the exams, I plan to watch the series too!
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes! I still am new to the DW world..
> 
> If there are any spelling mistakes, let me know, so I can correct them!
> 
> Enjoy!

_"So you were right. No new paintings."_ Amy had said.

She still remembered when she and the Doctor had met Vincent Van Gogh, not only one of the world's greatest painter, but also one of the greatest men who has ever lived. She remembered the sunflowers, his beautiful paintings, and of course.. the Krafayis. How it was invisible, how Vincent was the only one able to see it, and how the Doctor had said kind words to the creature when it died. 

She would never forget those times with Vincent.

Amy looked around, hands in her coat, standing at the cafe where they had met the painter, trying to relive the memories again. She smiled at the thought when they showed Vincent his future. It had done nothing to cure his depression, she knew that by now, but it was still great to see him seeing that many people _loved_ his art when nobody in his time would. How many people were interested, when in his time, it was just Theo, his younger brother. ( _Your Loving Vincent.)_

No.. she would never forget those times. 


End file.
